This disclosure relates to an uncoupling lever for a railcar. The uncoupling lever attaches to an end of a railcar and is used to uncouple adjacent railcars. The uncoupling lever has a handle which is rotated upward to move the uncoupling lever upward, which then raises a lock lifter linkage and allows a knuckle of the coupler of the railcar to open, thereby uncoupling the adjacent railcars. In particular, this disclosure relates to a telescoping type of lever with a biasing member that allows for improved extension and compression of the uncoupling lever and overall improved operation.
A telescoping uncoupling lever, such as that disclosed herein, is typically used on railcars that have large coupler longitudinal and angular movements such that there is a highly variable distance from the attachment point of the uncoupling lever at a clevis of the railcar to the lock lifter linkage on the knuckle of the coupler of the railcar. The range in distance between these points may be between 32″ and 68″, or between 38″ and 84″, depending on the railcar. These types of railcars typically require the shock absorbing capabilities that a coupler with the long travel provides. This is generally known as “end of car cushioning”. The uncoupling lever disclosed herein may be used in such an application.